


The Prank

by MRTL85



Series: DW Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adorable, Cheeky, F/M, Feather, Fluff, Pranks, Pretending to be Asleep, Tenth Doctor Era, Tumblr Prompt, shaving cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4928431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MRTL85/pseuds/MRTL85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose loves to prank John, but what happens when one goes amiss?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prank

Rose always loved pranking John. It was all in good fun, of course. She couldn’t help it; he was just so adorable with a look of astonishment on his face. Then, that cheeky grin would grace his beautiful lips as he’d make to chase her about the flat for revenge, both giggling as they went. He'd always catch her and would tickle her in retribution before pulling her close and kissing her lightly on the lips. The twinkle in his eyes he got from their lighthearted teasing reminded her of when they would find a new place to explore in the TARDIS. She loved to see the spark of adventure flash through those chocolate eyes of his, but due to waiting for TARDIS coral to grow, that usual spark seemed to come few and far between. That's when she came up with the pranking. It brought back the mischievous look that had been missing and helped to distract him from not being able to use his TARDIS.

This particular prank was a classic. The old shaving cream in the hand trick, where she’d tickle his nose with a feather and gleefully wait for him to itch it and have a face full of shaving cream instead. She couldn't wait to see his face covered in foam!

Trying to desperately stifle a giggle, she crept up to where he was taking a nap on the settee. Quiet as a mouse, she knelt down beside his sleeping form and gently filled one of his hands with the shaving cream. Next, she dipped her fingers into her jumper pocket and pulled out the feather.

Slowly moving forward, feather in hand, she made her way toward his nose and hovered the feather just above it. Taking a slow and steady breath, she carefully lowered it and lightly moved it back and forth on his freckled skin, waiting for the slightest movement.

There it was. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted his hand began to move, and she quickly made to get her arm out of the way. His hand, however, took a detour at the very last second and the next thing she knew, it was her own face that was covered in lather.

Boisterous laughter rang in her ears as she wiped the shaving cream from her eyes. “I take it that you thought I was asleep then?” He grinned at her saucily, bouts of laughter still shaking his slender frame.

_She’d been bested! The cheek!_

"I cannot believe I didn't realize you were awake all this time! How on earth did I not catch on!" She huffed, crossing her arms, more mad at herself than anything.

“Never mind, Rose. There’ll be plenty of time to get me back later,” He cooed at her, his face softening.

She relented and gave a small smile. She could never stay mad when he looked at her like that. “yeah, alright. But be prepared, ‘cause next time I’m pullin’ out all the stops!”

“And I wouldn’t have it any other way,” he murmured, pulling her into a brief hug, careful to avoid getting any cream on himself. Then, as she turned and walked to the bathroom, she glanced over her shoulder at him and flashed a tongue touched smile. “Until then, John, Just you wait.”

“Until then, my lovely Rose.”

 


End file.
